1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training machine, and more particularly to an exercise bike for rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise bike is an indoor training machine with a structure similar to a bicycle. Typically, a conventional exercise bike includes a frame, a seat, a handle, two pedals, and a damping device. A user may sit on the seat and step on the pedals to exercise. The damping device provides a loading when the user steps on the pedals to train muscles. The user holds the handle to keep balanced when he/she steps on the pedals.
The conventional exercise bike only trains muscles on the user's feet. An improved exercise bike is equipped with two swinging handle bars that a user may move his/her hands with the handle bars when he/she steps on the pedals. However, the handle bars only swing freely that it is less effective in training hands' muscles. One may provide a damping device on the handle bars to increase loading for training muscles. It will raise the cost and enlarge the size. One may connect the damping device of the pedals to the handle bars through a belt. However, the handle bars will be restricted in moving synchronously with the pedals. That is, the handle bars will move whenever user steps on the pedals, or the pedals will turn whenever user swings the handle bars. It affects the exercise when user only wants to train his/her hands or feet.
Besides, the conventional bike only works when the user steps on the pedals or swings the handle bars in a predetermined direction. The damping device will not work in a reverse direction. Sometime, user may have to turn the pedals or swing the handle bars in the reverse direction for a specific purpose, and the conventional bike can't provide such function.
For a bike with handle bars, the bars are pivoted on a crank directly that the angle of swing of the handle bars is too big for a normal user. The user has to over-flex his/her elbows and wrists when he/he holds the handle bars and moves with them. It may cause musculoskeletal injury when a user takes exercise with the handle bars for a long time.